Big Brother and the little hero
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- Diego had just won the trial of señor Vargas, but never expected to have the trial continue in a very private setting. How will he get out of this?


The epsiode always made me wonder how Diego was able to conceal his injuries after the fight with Nestor Vargas. In 2008 I wrote this story of how things could have gone. Since my website had been taken down several years ago I decided to post it here for all to read. For those who already read it, hope you still like it. For those who read it the first time, enjoy this one.

**Big Brother**

**And the little hero**

Diego and don Alejandro were on the market and both saw señores Vargas taking their leaves. It seemed the alcalde had really changed his mind about señor Ricky Vargas after Zorro's encounter and had given señor Vargas a full pardon.

Don Alejandro was really proud of his son's actions in the trial before Zorro had to appear. After the señores left the caballeros don Alejandro complimented his son on señor Vargas' defense.

"Diego, I want to say something. You cut a very impressive figure yesterday in the court of law."

Diego wanted to protest and make his action seems as one of no importance.

"No, no, no, I am serious," his father continued quickly. He had to say this to his son.

"Think about picking up the law," he advised utterly proud.

"Father, so long as sergeant Mendoza was always my adversary," Diego stopped a moment to think of what might be the best comparison, "I could be the greatest attorney in the territory."

"In the world," his father pointed out very convincingly and smiles proudly.

They both laughed at the idea.

"How about a drink son?" don Alejandro proposed.

"Excellent idea, father," Diego agreed and led his father to the tavern, one of his favourite places of all of California.

When they walked into the tavern some other citizens joint father and son to give some compliments.

"Don Diego, you really did a great job!" one of the caballeros complimented.

"Don Alejandro you must be very proud of your son," don Emilio observed.

"I certainly am, don Emilio," the rich caballero answered proudly and slapped his son on the shoulder.

Diego winces in pain a little. That Nestor Vargas really was some guy! Diego realised that he was no match for this very big and strong man. He had bruises all over his body, he feared. He was glad that Nestor's little brother, the accused, was so clever to escape the gallows. From this moment on Nestor became Zorro's friend. Diego refused to think of what may have happened when Ricky didn't get away unseen.

"I hope this will have taught the alcalde some lesson!" another citizen added.

"Every one could have won this case having sergeant Mendoza as his opponent," Diego stated soberly. The sergeant was not present at the moment and Diego feared the sergeant was tormented by the alcalde's insult right that very moment.

"My point exactly. It was Zorro who helped don Diego to get señor Vargas free from the gallows and he found the gold in the alcalde's office! Therefore Zorro was the one who taught Ramón a lesson and not don Diego," said señor Peralta who was a farmer.

"Oh, you idiot, the weakest caballero of this pueblo stands up for a strangers who is passing through town, means a lot for our people. He won the trial, idiot! We all can stand up against the alcalde!" another farmer taught him a lesson.

ZZZ

From a distance two brown amber eyes had watched her old caballero friend and his son entering her establishment and followed the conversation with great interest.

Since a young woman had stayed alone in the de la Vega hacienda for a few weeks, she had to admit that she was harbouring some certain feelings towards her best friend, but still fought them. She didn't want to betray her lover, the town's hero called Zorro.

However, she couldn't deny she had jealous feelings when that well educated and beautiful woman stayed with her friend.

She feared she would lose a very dear friend. Despite of some trips Diego had to Europe and some other places, she missed his presence at her tavern.

At the time that woman seemed to be Diego's type. And if they had married, she would surely have seen a lot less of her friend than she had now. During Amanda Herrera's visit she saw very little of Diego. Neither did she get a visit from Zorro. She couldn't understand her hero. Why didn't he visit her? He was so unpredictable!

Later, after Amanda Herrera had left to Santa Barbara, sergeant Mendoza told her that Diego helped him to win the heart of this young señorita.

"When I was talking, better said courting her, Diego was close by to whisper things to say to her," Mendoza confessed a bit ashamed. However he needed his heart to be lightened. "She caught us."

Victoria was all ears.

"I understand she would have been very upset." She wouldn't appreciate it either.

"On the contrary," Mendoza contradicted, "she even asked whether he wanted to ask her to marry him."

"Really," Victoria remarked displeased, but wanted to hear the rest of the story, "what did he say?"

She feared for the answer. She had heard some rumours that Amanda was engaged, when the sergeant proposed after the attack at the De la Vega hacienda, but she hadn't heard who the groom would be. It would be convenient if Diego had been the groom, since she had stayed at his house. Nobody would have been surprised.

"He said he didn't," Mendoza answered, who had been surprised as well. "I really couldn't understand. She is beautiful and I guess she has fallen for him."

Mendoza sighed and recalled, "he was acting quite strange to me."

"What do you mean?" Victoria was curious. She was very relieved to hear that Diego never intended to marry the señorita. And now Victoria had a chance to know how Diego reacts to women who approach him with the intention of seducing him.

"He said he would be easy of the mouth. She thought he was very romantic in translating my deep and true feelings. Well, I was very romantic myself…" Mendoza stopped while feeling his heartache hurting him more. Victoria still listened carefully, while she tries to understand her friend, both of them actually.

"She was so difficult. I did my best to convince her of my love. Don Diego just helped me to express myself, while he was hiding. All the time she found a way to turn my statements down. I still tried to convince her, but then she found out about don Diego. Then Diego said what I truly felt and meant and she wanted him to ask her to be _his _wife. He then refused her kindly and left the garden."

"Sorry to hear that Mendoza." Victoria felt truly sorry for him and despised the woman who broke his good heart.

"So Diego was romantic," Victoria concluded after a while. "Who would have thought?"

She tried to make her best friend talk of this special occasion, but she failed. He didn't get the bait.

"So, Diego I heard your house guest has left Los Angeles. I hope she didn't leave you broken-hearted."

"No, how so?" Diego replied honestly. She could not see any glory or defeat in his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" he asked suddenly with bright eyes and caught her off guard.

"Oh,.. no, .. not at all," she stammered and lowered her eyes to precede her task. She removed his plate and got it to the kitchen. The subject was closed.

ZZZ

"Ah, come on don Diego," someone objected disturbing Victoria's thoughts and bringing her back to present, "like you showed us today, you surely can handle the alcalde in a court of law in the presence of the magistrate."

"Señor," Diego answered holding up his hands in surrender, "I am no lawyer …"

"Señores," Victoria interrupted to help her friend out of this situation. She didn't want him to make a fool of himself, especially since he had shown he has some backbones today, "I think we should let this lawyer have his drink."

Without waiting for replies she took her friend by his hand and led him to his favourite table.

With a grin at Victoria's action, don Alejandro followed the young couple and remarked over his shoulder, "she is right, all that talking makes a man thirsty. Let's discuss this later, shall we?"

When they were at the table, she let go of Diego's hand and watched Diego being seated.

"Orange juice?" she asked unnecessarily.

"Gracias," Diego replied with a painful face, which Victoria confused with "dying for it".

"Gracias, Victoria," don Alejandro answered pleased. She nodded and turned on her heels to head to the kitchen.

When she returned, she noticed by accident that her friend was massaging his hand, which he held on his lap, out of sight of his father and other customers.

"I didn't press your hand that much, when I got you out of the crowd, did I?" she teased him as she put down the glasses on the table.

_He looked at her as if he felt betrayed_, she thought while he turned slightly red. "You had a firm hand on me," he teased back to reveal his true feelings. He didn't blame her for a second.

Victoria couldn't figure out whether he was teasing her or was telling the truth.

She sat down next to him and held up her hand with her palm up.

"Let me have look at your hand," she demanded with a soft voice.

"It's nothing," Diego replied with a passive face. "I was just teasing you."

Don Alejandro watched them with great interest. They looked like a nice couple to him and he was thinking she would be a good wife to his son. _It is such a shame that she is in love with that masked man._

"No, Diego, I didn't ask if it was alright. Now, let me see your hand." Victoria disagreed with his opinion.

Diego did as he was told. Victoria wouldn't get off his back soon, he was sure of that.

Slowly he raised his hand and laid it in hers.

"Diego," she called out, a bit shocked by the sight, "that is not nothing! This needs to be cooled and taken care of. How did you get this?"

Don Alejandro wanted to ask the same question, but Victoria was the first to ask it.

So with commanding eyes he looked at his son, who seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Well, eh … I … eh … got something on it," he lied.

"What got on it son," don Alejandro got impatient by hearing the next weak excuse. He couldn't understand that his son was so clumsy all the time. He used to be quite the contrary before he went to Madrid.

"The gold."

"Oh, Diego," Victoria sighed. Don Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Now, Diego, come with me." Victoria stood up and wanted to catch Diego's hand to lead him to her kitchen. In midmotion she thouhgt twice realising she would hurt him then and grasped his sleeve and pulled at it.

"Alright, alright," Diego surrendered, "I will follow you."

Don Alejandro shook his head at the retreating couple and spoke to himself, "Will that boy ever learn?"

ZZZ

"Sit," Victoria demanded and headed to the back room for some cool water. Quickly she returned and noticed Diego sitting on the kitchen bench. He had put up his sleeve and was massaging his hand again. His hand really looked swollen.

Victoria got a cloth and dropped it in the cool water. Carefully, the cool cloth was placed on Diego's hand.

"This really looks awful. I am sorry that I hurt you earlier," Victoria remarked regretful.

"It's alright," Diego repliesdin an effort to make her feel less guilty.

"I think not," Victoria contradicted, but remained very calm. "Now tell me honestly how did you get this injury?"

"I told you," Diego repeated, "I got that gold on it."

"Oh, yes, and I am the queen of Persia," Victoria stated with radiating eyes.

"You may not be the queen of Persia, but a queen nonetheless."

Victoria was stunned by his reply. From his lips it was quite a romantic compliment.

"Gracias, Diego," she thanked him being confused and touched at the same time, which make her blush deeply.

"Thanks you for your good care," Diego complimented again.

Victoria realised what he was doing, "You're changing the subject. This time I won't be diverted so easily."

Diego just smiled at her. She knew him well.

"Tell me, where actually were you when señor Vargas was taken to the gallows. I thought that his lawyer had to defend him till the end?"

"Guarding the gold," Diego answered shortly feeling she was asking too many questions, but he wanted to stay polite.

Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"Well someone has to do it," Diego defended himself.

"You didn't stay all the time. When we returned you were gone," Victoria remarked accusingly.

"I had to make some preparations to return the gold as safe as possible," Diego explained, but didn't sound very convincingly to Victoria.

"When exactly did you get hurt?" Victoria returned to her earlier question. She hoped to have misled him.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked feeling being trapped.

"Diego de la Vega!" Victoria shouted at him in disbelief, "I guess this is not a big secret. I am sure you are handier than you make me believe you are. Why can't you just answer me?"

She stood up in frustration and walked back to the backroom to fetch some more cold water. When she returned, Diego was sitting with his elbow of his good arm at the table. His head rested upon his hand. _"Why can't I tell her the simple truth?"_ He thought how he could start telling her, like he has done many other times.

"What are you hiding for?" a female voice disturbed his thoughts.

Diego looked up. Halfway this motion, Victoria almost thought she was talking to another man. _But this is insane, impossible_. She must be getting loco.

In midmotion, Diego's hand covered his eyes and she could only see his chin and half of his cheeks very shortly. His moustache looked familiar.

"I beg your pardon," Diego's voice sounded rough to Victoria's ears, like he hadn't used it some time.

Diego was confused and a bit taken aback by her surprising and perceptive question.

"Eh, I … eh, well, you pretend to be so useless, and when you do a good job in helping the poor people, you make everybody believe that is was pure luck. And the truth is, I believe you are pretending. Now why would you, I question myself." Victoria was also very confused and feelt she won't make any sense to him. For a few seconds he was silent and looked positively confused at her.

He was definitely searching for a fitting answer or statement with only one question in mind. What could he tell her?

"It is just a feeling." Victoria added without facing him. She still stood in front of her best friend at the other side of the table holding the two bottles of water still in her arms. She put one bottle on the table and opened the other to wet the cloth again.

Then Mendoza broke their silence, "Señorita Escalante,…uh, oh… I am sorry."

He had entered the kitchen without being aware of Diego's presence.

"It's alright, sergeant Mendoza," Victoria soothed his embarrassment, "with what can I help you?"

"Oh some of you're famous tamales will help me getting over the trial."

"I will make them immediately," Victoria answered with a smile.

"Mil gracias! señorita Escalante, you make me a really happy man."

When Mendoza wanted to leave the kitchen, he noticed Diego's sore hand. "Don Diego, are you alright?"

"I am alright, thanks sergeant," Diego replied friendly and hoped the sergeant would leave as soon as possible.

"That doesn't look good to me, I hope you didn't have a fight with señor Vargas his brother," Mendoza guessed correctly without knowing. Victoria was stirring her pan and stopped when Mendoza mentioned this possibility. She looked at her friend's back and wondered. Quickly she continues, _"I will deal with him later."_

"Actually, I got that gold on it, when we tried to carry it away," Diego told the good-hearted man with a sigh.

"Ouch, that might have hurt." Mendoza had a very painful expression on his face when he recalled how heavy the sack was. He couldn't move it on his own, when the alcalde asked him to drag it over to him.

"As you see, I am being taken good care of," Diego replied and watched Victoria in the face with an amiable smile. Victoria just got in his sight to get a plate for the sergeant's tamales. His food was almost ready.

"Well, take care of it!" Mendoza slapped him on his back.

That hurt!

"Thanks sergeant," Diego replied between gritted teeth and coughed a little to mask his pain.

Victoria had noticed this just before she turned back to the fire to get the tamales on the plate.

"Sergeant I hope these will make you feel much better," Victoria smiled while she handed the sergeant his tamales.

He thanked her and left the kitchen.

ZZZ

Victoria poured some of her soup in a bowl and put it in front of Diego, while she rested a hand on his shoulder, by accident. She then felt him tensing under her hand and got her hand off his shoulder at once like she has burnt it.

"It's not only your hand which hurts, is it?" Victoria observed correctly in a tone that said he shouldn't have the nerve to contradict her and mocked a bit with his little lie, "What happened to you? That gold must really have given you a hard time."

Diego's mind was racing for another excuse. "I admit," Diego confesses, hardly being able to look her in the eyes and out of frustration brought his left hand against his face, shortly. Victoria caught a glimpse of what looked like Zorro's face.

He faced her again, " I bumped against the door when we got it moved and then I fell. Next thing I know was that my hand lay under the gold."

"Hmm," Victoria was not convinced of this statement either. "Let me see it Diego, then I can take care of this injury too."

Diego was a bit embarressed and about to protest.

However, Victoria cut him off, "Take off your jacket and that shirt, Diego."

He looked at her thoughtful, but decided to please her and took off only his jacket.

"And your shirt!" Victoria repeated quietly in a demanding tone.

"That is out of the question, Victoria." Diego objected in a scandalised tone. "I can't do that, what if anyone comes in here? They might think we are doing something improper."

Victoria knew he had a point, however this time he wouldn't get rid of her this easily. She wanted to help him, but more important the longer he stayed in her kitchen the more proof she would get of him being the town's hero. _So is he really this prudish or is he too afraid I will discover his secret?_

"And disobeying a _queen_ is a proper thing to do?" Victoria retorted a bit insulted and reminded him having given her the compliment of being a queen.

Diego surrendered with a sigh and started unbuttoning his shirt from above to the floor. Victoria smiled contently at her friend and turned to get another cloth. She had the feeling it might be needed.

When she turned she found Diego still wearing his half open shirt. He tossed it to the left to free his shoulder. _This is a very muscular shoulder_. Victoria swallowed hard. And again, when she noticed that it looked almost purple. Speechless she laid a wetted cool cloth on his shoulder.

Her silence Diego wondered what she is thinking.

Out of the blue she started scolding at him, "What happened exactly, Diego? How can you get bruised like this by just carrying a bag of gold?"

She stepped from behind him to be able to face completely. Before he could answer she continued having decided to face him with her observation. "You have been fighting, haven't you?"

She felt nervous now. Her life may never be the same, if her suspicions were true. She didn't really know what they were; it was still just by feeling.

She looked him right in the eyes. He just nodded, not knowing what say.

"Was it señor Vargas, Nestor Vargas?" She sensed her continuous interrogating was making him angry. In fact she was counting on that. Hopefully he would tell her what was going on then.

"Didn't Mendoza tell you about Nestor's visit in jail the other night?" Diego remembered Mendoza's comment earlier. "He told me in a not too friendly way I had to make sure the jury would plea his brother not guilty." Diego touched the back of his head and looked ashamed at the floor, while his jaw tightened. He hoped Victoria would take the bait. Victoria was not blinded anymore and realised he is trying to get out of this again. Every move she had observed very closely and noticed some more similarities between her best friend and her lover. Now she was most certain of the possibility of her best friend being the masked hero. This frightened her for a moment. _What if he is? _This would mean that this man has lied to her for quite some time. He had always been her best friend. How would she feel about that? Could she still love the hero?

She could argue about this subject till the deep of the night, but she doubted she would get much more out of him, so she tried to get the truth out of him in another way. Something was still bothering her and by asking this might get some answers. "Is it true that Amanda asked you to make a proposal to her?"

"What? Who told you?" Diego was visibly shocked.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Now, did she?" she was quite demanding, but still talked in a low voice.

"She did, but I refused," Diego sighed feeling ashamed. He didn't want to betray the love he shared with her, even though she didn't have knowledge of it.

"Why?" Victoria simply asked. With this she hoped to get a confirmation about his feelings towards her. This may be a clue to her other suspicions on him being Zorro. She wondered why he hasn't let her know.

At the same time, Victoria heard Mendoza mentioning the alcalde. _"Of course. The alcalde has to be misled. And I love Zorro too much."_

Diego stood up, while his shirt was left open still showing his left bare shoulder. Now, she saw all of Zorro in him. _How could she not have seen this before?_

"She wasn't my type," Diego explained as a matter of factly, when he turned slowly.

"Why not?" Victoria was all ears now. She wondered what his objections against the lady are. "She is educated, and has a nice dowry, no doubt. She is from a wealthy family, good breeding."

"That is not important," Diego remarked and was aware of keeping his secret identity a secret.

"Then what is?" Victoria inquired with narrowed eyes. She would have thought he would care about such thing, or at least his father would. She was determined to get the puzzle complete, today and if it will take her longer, then so be it. Till that moment, he won't get rid of her.

"Character," Diego answered unwillingly. He was not ready to reveal everything to her. He was afraid she would reject him after she found out about his doublelife, all the lies he had told her. He prayed she will ever forgive him for his deceit.

"I am sorry, Victoria," he excused himself, "I guess my father will need me at the hacienda, I promised to help him."

"He can wait, Diego. He is used to the fact that you are not there when you are needed desperately or that you are suddenly gone. I want to talk with you, now."

Victoria's words cut him deeply. He looked at her sharply for a split second, but surrendered. "All right, Victoria," defeated and silently prayed he would get out of this kitchen alive. "What do you want to discuss?"

Victoria leaned on the table and whispered, "Have you ever been in love since you have returned from Madrid?"

Diego sensed she wouldn't be satisfied with another lie, so he admitted.

"Have you ever told her?" she asked curiously.

Diego looked away from her and was silent, while Victoria waited for his answer.

Then he stared a nothing in particular at one of the walls while leaning against one behind him and sighed, "I have tried many times to let her know. She just doesn't seem to get my hints."

Now it was Victoria's turn to be silent. Mists of memories of her and Zorro and her and Diego were storming in her mind.

"Do you still love her?" Victoria asked studying his face again and secretly admiring his large body against the wall. _He really looks handsome._

"I do," he whispered.

Victoria stepped from behind the table, "Do you think she loves you?"

Diego felt trapped and was afraid of Victoria playing with his feelings. At her frustrating teasing he rolled his eyes to avoid her eyes and said a bit emotionally, "I don't know."

Victoria stopped in front of him, very closely and carefully laid a hand on his arm.

Then out of the blue with a piercing gaze she concluded, "You are Zorro, aren't you?"

Diego swallowed hard at the dangerous question. With a steady gaze he looked down on her, while his eyes were filled with fear. He tried to mask it, but Victoria had seen his reaction on her statement.

_How did she find out and how does she feel about me now? I lied to her!"_ were some of Diego's questions. He neglected Victoria's hand, which still rested on his arm.

It didn't feel right to ask her questions, so he started defending himself by instinct. "I honestly tried to tell you, Victoria. I couldn't. I was so scared something may happen to you if someone knew that you know my identity. The alcalde and some bandits used you to get to me many times."

Diego's eyes were pleading with her, and he went on, "I hope you will forgive me for lying to you. How can I make up with you?"

Victoria noticed that his voice had changed. It sounds stronger, more confident, like it did today during the trial, but he was still whispering to avoid being overheard by anyone outside.

She felt sorry for him. He really regretted deceiving her. She was hurt yes, but this confession made it up. More important she was relieved to know she loved just one man.

During her silence, Diego feared he would have to do his very best to win her back. She didn't seem angry with him, therefore his fear of losing her had faded away.

He only never expected the next word coming from her sliming lips, "You could start with a kiss."

The End


End file.
